


Feisty But Sweet

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [15]
Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Creepy!frank, First Kiss, First Sexual Encounter With Someone, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, its their first sexual encounter, they dont fuck but frank gets gerard off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 'Guilty Pleasure' ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feisty But Sweet

Gerard was giving himself an overload of pleasure, it may have just been his hand but it felt so good. With each stroke he couldn't help but let his mind wander and think about the hot guy that lives right next door. 

Frank Iero. 

Even his name was fucking dreamy. Gerard had so many wet dreams about Frank it was kind of unhealthy, but right now with his hand around his cock that's all he could think about. 

Those dreams of Frank throwing Gerard on the bed, pinning his hips down and sucking him off, Gerard being fucked by Frank, it felt so good and it fueled his motions making him go faster. 

"Fuck, mm Frank yeah baby right there," he moaned, his head thrown back as he pumped rapidly, his tummy aching with the pressure building up. 

"Frank!" He squeaked, coming all over his bare chest. 

Gerard got up, cleaning off his chest when he heard a loud moan from the house next to him. And when he said loud, he meant loud. 

His head snapped up to look out his window and was mortified to see Frank sitting there with his cock in his hands. Gerard screamed, slamming his window shut and pulling his curtains closed. 

Frank got off to Gerard? What the fuck?

Oh wait... Gerard just did the same thing. But still! Frank was watching, and this was supposed to be private time for Gerard.

Gerard's mind remembered when he got up and took off his underwear. It was right in front of the window. Gerard couldn't help the smirk that was present on his face. Yes he was furious that Frank was staring but, the fact Frank got off to Gerard made the teen feel sexy, powerful even, and fuck he could feel his cock swelling again just thinking of Frank jerking off. 

Gerard quickly pulled some clothes on and ran out of his house, no one being at home right now so he could leave without getting in trouble. He ran to Frank's house next door and banged on the door, Frank's dad, who by the way was Catholic and very homophobic, answered. 

"Can I help you son?" Mr. Iero asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he eyed Gerard up and down. 

"Oh Frank invited me over, I thought he told you?" Gerard said a small smile appearing on his face. 

"Oh um, yeah I think he did, here come in, he's upstairs in his room. It's like the last one in the hall on your left."

"Thanks Frank's dad." 

"Please, call me Fra- wait, yeah that might get confusing use Frank's dad I'm okay with that." 

~~~~ 

"So Frankie." Gerard purred, opening the door scaring the living shit out of Frank. 

"Fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just um I know I shouldn't have I was- fuck I didn't-"

"Shhh baby." Gerard moaned softly, shutting the door behind him. 

Gerard walked over to Frank's bed, climbing on it and getting in between Frank's legs, their chests connected and their faces mere inches apart. "I see you've been watching me huh?" Gerard asked in a low seductive tone of voice, his tongue licking his lower lip slowly. 

"Uh- yes?" Frank said, it coming out as more of a question. 

"Well, I find that pretty hot." Gerard whispered, pushing his head down to kiss Frank's still bare chest. 

"Really?" 

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gerard screamed, jumping up from his original position and punching Frank in the arm. 

"That's disgusting! Why couldn't you use porn or some shit? You were watching me!" 

"Gerard, one, you were getting off to the thought of me, two, the boner in your pants obviously says that when we were in this position," Frank cuts himself off, pulling Gerard ontop of him making Gerard gasp, "you got pretty turned on by it." 

"I don't have a boner." Gerard defended, his arms placed across his chest. 

"Sugar," Frank purred, sitting up and placing his palm on Gerard's crotch, not palming him yet but just resting it there, Gerard's expression immediately changing. 

"You do." Frank moaned pushing his down on Gerard's boner, making the pale boy moan softly and his hips buck up. 

"See?" Frank whispered, his mouth going to Gerard's earlobe sucking softly, before going to kick the shell of his ear.

"Gerard," Frank moaned into Gerard's ear making him shudder and his cock swell. 

"Frank I- I haven't ever - I just"

"Baby, we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." Frank smiled, pulling Gerard off of him so they could switch positions. 

"I'll show you something that feel's good that doesn't require pain." Frank panted, his cock only encased by his underwear. 

"Take off your pants Gee," Frank smirked, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Gerard's jeans, tugging them off quickly. 

It was their first sexual encounter with anyone and Frank was surprised he hasn't came in his jeans yet because Gerard was hot, and he looked so good like this. 

Frank gripped Gerard's shirt before Gerard grabbed his hands. "Can I leave it on?" He asked, his voice weary. 

"Gee baby, your tummy is adorable. I love it okay? I love you.." Frank said whispering the end, trying to act like he hadn't uttered those three words to Gerard and like Gerard hadn't heard him, but Gerard did, and being the love struck and horny teenager Gerard was, he felt little butterflies erupt in his tummy, it was a weird sensation but felt good at the same time. 

"You love me?" Gerard stuttered, holding himself up on his elbows. 

"I um - no, I don't I just I um," Frank stammered, flustered from the small smile Gerard was giving him because Frank did carry lots of feelings for the boy and while he tried to convince himself that he didn't in fact love the boy, but lust for him, Gerard saw right through it. Frank truly had romantic feelings for Gerard. 

"You love me." Gerard smiled, sitting up and looking right in Frank's eyes, scooting a bit closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart, Frank being able to feel Gerard's breath on his face. 

"Frank I, I really want t-..." Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's, his stomach erupting in butterflies and his heart swelling rapidly as he felt every sensation he could ever feel at once. His head was feeling dizzy and his eyes were blurry as he took in the sensation of kissing someone for the first time. 

It felt so good and Gerard couldn't remember a time where he had felt this way before, but all humans need to breathe, so they pulled away and Frank couldn't help himself, he grinded his hips down onto Gerard, his lips attaching onto Gerard's neck, giving a really sloppy hickey because well - it's his first one. 

"Fuck, harder." Gerard moaned, his head thrown back. 

"My mouth or my hips baby." Frank asked, blowing cold air on the wet spot he had just made on Gerard's neck. 

"Both, Frank please." Gerard begged, his hips bucking up and brushing against Frank's again, a jolt of electricity shooting through him. 

"You want me to touch you? Make you feel good?" Frank panted, slowly pulling Gerard's underwear down, finally - fucking finally - seeing Gerard's cock right before him. 

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard, the simple touch making Gerard shake with pleasure. Frank's hand felt a hundred, no - a million times better, and Gerard wanted more. 

"Frank please, I need it." Gerard begged, his head thrown back with his spine arched, pushing his cock into Frank's hand, the throbbing length feeling so good being stroked by Frank's hand. 

This was all so surreal to Gerard. He's always dreamed about this and jerked off to thinking about this happening, and here fucking Frank was, stroking Gerard right before his eyes. 

Gerard was already close, way too fucking close, but he couldn't help it. Frank's hand felt so good, so much better than Gerard's hand. 

"You like that baby? How 'bout this.." Frank smirked before pressing his thumb into the slit, digging the pad in gently before stroking Gerard once again. 

Gerard's back arched and a loud moan came out of his mouth. "Fuck more more more!" 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. 

"What's going on in there?" Frank's dad yelled, "And why is the fucking door locked? Are you guys fucking or something?" He shrilled, knocking harder this time. 

"No sir, it's just a handjob!" Gerard yelled back, the knocking ceasing before Frank's dad continued speaking. 

"Uh um, just keep it down. I'll talk about this later with you Frank." Mr. Iero said running down the stairs. 

"Frank, make me come please, I'm so close." Gerard whined, his hips bucking uncontrollably in Frank's hand. 

"Yeah okay.." Frank said, quickly pumping Gerard, watching in awe as the older boy unraveled before him. 

Gerard looked so fucking hot when he came. The way his eyebrows scrunched up and his pretty pink lips opened. He was fucking gorgeous. 

"Frank.. You're not hard.." Gerard spoke softly, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. He didn't turn Frank on. He was ugly and he knew it. 

"I just came in my underwear Gerard, you're that fucking hot." 


End file.
